caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Questions
This page is dedicated to answering any and all questions related to Caravaneer 2. Please post your question in the comment section below. Also check the Official Caravaneer 2 FAQ. Q. How do you check your reputation? A. Caravan Menu > Log > Reputation Q. What does morale do? A. Morale affects how much AP you have in battles and will cause people to panic if it hits 0. Q. How much battle experience does it take to get another AP? A. AP = (5+Agility*1.5)+((battle experience^0.5)/40), rounded to nearest whole number. Q. How do you increase and decrease reputation with factions? A. Defeat enemy factions or do missions in their favor. Q. Why are my people's AP changing in a battle? A. Morale affects the amount of bonus AP you get. Having more than 80% morale gives you temporary bonus AP. Q. What's the best way to raise morale? A. Keep your caravan fed and hydrated with high tasting foodstuff. Raising salaries of mercenaries have a substantial effect as well, in addition to winning battles (the bigger the enemy defeated, the better the morale boost). Q. What is the simplest way to make money? A. Trade by buying goods cheap in one town and then selling it for a higher price in another town. You can also fight bandits for their loot or turning them into the authorities. Q. How do you start an industry? A. Industries can only be started in certain towns (None in the Tribal region). They cost a large amount of money (500,000+), require at least one unemployed person in town, and a source of its raw requirement (Bought from the market or moved in the storage by the player) Q. How do you get an Umi Alpha? A. You can get one for free in Ausz by working with the Workforce Merchants or by defeating the Federation army in the Federation region. If you're playing the Qubba storyline without destroying the vehicles in the process, the max you can get is 5 Umi Alphas in Normal Mode, and 6 Umi Alphas in Hard Mode. Q. Where do I get Fuel for the Toecutter from Fafnir's Tent? A. Fuel will not be found until you reach the third region (Janubi). Q. How does the workshop work? A. In the Workshop menu, there will be requirement boxes on the right side of each item. You'll need to have it all whiten out (Indicated completed) and then you click the box to choose how much you want to make. Q. What is an easy way to raise smuggling skill? A. You can safely raise it by smuggling only a small amount of illegal good in a town. You can also leave the town and then enter it again with the illegal good to raise smuggling. Smuggling in a large amount of illegal goods at a time is risky and can get you wanted by the affected faction. Q. How do you employ people in your industry? A. There needs to be unemployed people in the town. You can them there by ensuring travelers reach the town, freeing prisoners in the town, or freeing slaves in the town. Alternately, you can purchase other Industries from the town and downsizing them for additional labor. Q. Does medicine heal you gradually? A. Yes, while time is moving on the map. It can be speed up by increasing medicine dosage. Q. What does reputation do? A. Reputation keeps you from being attacked from factions and can give you special bonuses or help you in a mission. It also affects dialogue from NPCs throughout the storyline. Q. What's the fastest way to get negative slaver reputation? A. The fastest would be to buy and then free slaves from markets. If that's not an option, you can attack units owning slaves and free them. Q. Where can you sell animals for a good price? A. Animals can be sold for the best price at transport shops. Horses can be sold for a extremely high price at Animal Markets. Q. Is there any way to get rid of escorted people? A. The only way is to complete the objective related to them or load a save to before you accepted the escorting mission. Q. How do you read maps? A. Maps can be read by pressing Read for the map in Caravan Menu > Cargo Menu Category:Help